A Percabeth Proposal
by saltwater10
Summary: Basically what the title says : Where Percy is stressing about proposing to Annabeth and Nico and Grover help him out. Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I just had a inspiring moment to write about a proposal after watching the film 'The Proposal' (no guesses what it is about.) I hope you like it... there will be more chapters sometime in the near future :) remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I never have and never will. It is a sad life :'(**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I was panicking.

No, scratch that. I was hyperventilating, pacing, on the verge of vomiting and I thought my head might just explode from all of the ideas that were flying around in it like a pinball being set lose in a pinball machine.

Sorry about that, I speak fast when I am nervous.

'Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale.' I told myself as I sat down on my bed next to Grover.

"Dude, I can't do this… What if I mess up? What if her mum blasts me into smithereens? What if she says _no_?" I emphasised the no as I blurted out my list of questions to Grover.

Why was I so nervous you may ask? Well you could ask but you will probably get your head bitten off. Metaphorically of course. But I might get Mrs O'Leary after you if you are too pushy.

I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus…twice, former Praetor of Camp Jupiter, leader of Camp Half-Blood and Seaweed Brain am going to propose to Annabeth Chase.

"Look, Perce, you have known each other for ten years. You were best friends for four and a couple for six, I know you argue; everyone knows you argue… but you were meant for each other!"

"Yeah, but she might not want to get married yet! What if she thinks that I'm not the right guy?" I retorted. I placed my head in my hands and gave a heavy _sigh._

"Wassup guys?" Said Nico loudly as he strode out from the shadows in the corner of my cabin.

"AHHHH!" both Grover and I screamed in totally manly voices… kinda.

"Nico! What are you doing? You can't just jump out of the shadows whenever you like. I could've been changing!" I shouted at him.

"Wow. Someone's a bit agitated today. Everyone's seen you half naked before anyway." Said Nico giggling slightly at the memory.

"What? Why has everyone seen him naked?" Questioned Grover.

"You weren't there were you? Basically he was _*laugh* _swimming and at the dive _*laugh*_ start his _*laugh* _tr-" Nico was cut off by my hand colliding with his mouth.

"You get the picture." I told Grover, but he wasn't listening because he was laughing too much to hear. I released Nico from my grip and started pacing again.

"So dude, are you nervous?" Nico asked rather un-tactfully.

"No… I'm not nervous at all. Would you be nervous if you were about to declare your undying love to your girlfriend of six years in the chance she might marry you?" I said in a very fast and sarcastic voice.

"Percy, calm down." Nico said while putting his hands on my shoulders. "I know Annabeth wants to marry you. I overheard the girls talking about it."

"That's brilliant Nico! I exclaimed. "Wait, how did you hear that?"

"Never mind about the details…" said Nico while blushing slightly. "C'mon Grover let's leave lover boy to his thoughts."

"Ok then, by Perce. Good Luck!" Hollered Grover as him and Nico left the cabin.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, fiddling with the ring box in my jean pocket. 'Ok. I am going to do this.' I thought to myself.

I got up took off my old camp T-shirt and put on a dark blue V-neck then jogged out of my cabin towards cabin 6. I knocked on the wooden door and waited until Malcolm opened it.

"Is Anna-" this time I was cut off by Malcolm who said:

"I'll go and get her for you. Annabeth! Percy is here!" he shouted into the cabin, and in a matter of seconds Annabeth had come running out and had embraced me into a massive hug which nearly knocked me over. She looked beautiful even if she was only in her old denim shorts and a camp T-shirt.

"I will leave you guys to it then." Said Malcolm as he walked back inside.

"Bye!" we both yelled after him.

"Will you come to the beach with me Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Of course I will Seaweed Brain." She replied whilst punching me in the arm lightly.

The walked seemed longer than normal, although that was probably because I was about to propose to the love of my life, but you know, no pressure. When we reached the beach we walked over to our 'special area' just left of the distinctive boulder on the right of the pier.

"Wise girl, I have something to ask you…"

"What is it Percy?"

"Well, we have known each other since we were twelve and been dating for six years. We have fought monsters, Gods, demi-gods and even Titans together and I love you with all my heart. I would never leave you and I really just hope you feel the same way." I got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I asked.

I could see her beautiful grey eyes well up threatening to spill over the top anytime soon.

"Percy… You forgot the ring." She said smiling.

"Oh my gods!" I said fumbling around in my pocket feeling for the black box. I opened it revealing the silver ring, the metal twisted to look like vines and which in the middle had a silvery blue coloured gem embedded in it.

"Seaweed Brain! It's perfect, of course I will! Yes!" She exclaimed as she jumped into my arms and I swung her around in circles until we fell over on the sand.

"The only problem is our parents." I said bluntly.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Said Annabeth with a grin. I lean forward to her and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! :) If I get enough reviews I will carry on :) Hit the button ;)**

**Much love Saltwater10 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I was on holiday and I was also working on my other stories. So this is the second chapter to 'A Percabeth Proposal'. It is in Annabeths Point of View which 'percabeth14gtown' said would be a good idea, I totally agree ;) Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**bobina61**

**imbetterthanyou238 (love the name by the way ;))**

**percabeth14gtown**

**Lilly daughter of Apollo**

**Patsgirl13**

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing!It means loads to me :) Please keep reading and reviewing because there is more to come! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I can't believe it!

After Percy proposed, he dropped me off at my cabin and I literally collapsed onto my bed while doing some sort of 'happy' dance. I know, it doesn't sound like me but to be honest I didn't feel like myself right now. I was going to get married. To Percy Jackson. The very person I had my first kiss with, the same person I had first met when I was twelve. My cabin were all out at dinner so I had time to think over everything.

I never imagined myself getting married this young, I always thought that my career came first and no one would stop me from living out my dream as an architect. But I had my dream now, I am almost done building and designing Olympus and I will tell you now, it is beautiful. And as well as having that job, I work in the mortal world too, as a waitress at a fancy restaurant which gives me a small but steady income.

My life is great (minus the monsters), in the summers I come to camp to spend time with my friends and during the rest of the year I live in my small apartment not far from the Empire State Building (for obvious reasons). But the best thing about my life is Percy, and yes this will sound sappy, but I love him with all my heart and I have secretly been hoping that he would propose for a while now.

So when he did I was ecstatic, over the moon even, I tried to hide it on the outside a bit because otherwise he might think I was mental, but inside my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest it was beating so hard. There was only one little problem. Ok, more like two _big_ problems. Our parents. I can almost see Poseidon being ok with it, but my mother was a definite no. She hated Poseidon because of him sneaking into her temple with Medusa and preforming some rather over the top PDA. He was sea spawn to her and Percy was just a mini me version of him, which meant, unluckily for me that she hated Percy for that as well as (and I quote) 'corrupting her little girl'.

When we tell her she won't be happy, I can tell you this for certain. She will tell me that I am ruining my life and then it is more than likely that she will turn Percy into an owl of some sort. And I am not looking forward to having my fiancé as a winged creature.

But maybe my mother is right. Maybe I will ruin my life and career forever. I mean I am only twenty two years old for Zeus' sake!

"Wait, get control over yourself Annabeth. You love him. He loves you. You will be together all the time anyway what difference does a little bit of paper make?" I thought to myself. Maybe all the difference. No. I am marrying Percy Jackson and I am not backing down.

After I got that sorted I jumped off my bed and out of the door towards the dining area for dinner. As I walked along the path I saw Percy and Grover standing next to each other, Grover clapping Percy on the back smiling broadly. I jogged over to them both.

"Hey guys!" I said as I reached them.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed gleefully as he picked me up and swung me around by the waist. "How is my beautiful wife to be doing?" He said.

"All the better for seeing you Seaweed Brain."

"Can we drop the nicknames?"

"Never!" I replied. Grover cleared his throat to make himself seen in the middle of our 'lovey-dovey' moment. (Aphrodite would be proud.)

"Grover!" I shouted and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Annabeth. Congratulations! I mean I am seriously happy for you guys! After everything you have been through, you deserve it"

"Thanks Grover, that means loads to me." I said while hugging him again. I turned to Percy. "Perce, do you think we should tell the whole camp after dinner?" I suggested.

"I suppose we should really… They will find out soon enough anyway."

"Ok, let's get to dinner before we miss it." And with that we walked to the dining area. When we came to the tables Grover and Percy went off to sit at the Poseidon table (Grover could sit anywhere he wanted because he was a satyr) while I went off to eat with my siblings at the Athena table.

Throughout dinner I basically didn't say anything, I was too nervous about the big announcement. Percy had already told Chiron that he and I wanted to talk to the campers, so it was settled, we were telling the whole camp. I only talked when absolutely necessary, but even then one word answers. I was too afraid I would vomit up the little I had eaten. After a while Chiron went up to the head table and banged his hoof on the floor. The talking died down to an eventual silence.

"I believe that it was Percy and Annabeths wish to come up here and talk to all of you campers." He gestured for us to come up. Mr D grumbled as we walked hand in hand to the table.

"Urm, hi guys…" Percy began; he got a few hellos back in a murmured tone, like the one people use for good mornings in school assembly's.

"We have some big news to tell you." I carried on.

"We are engaged." Percy said. Then all hades broke loose from the Aphrodite cabin. Basically all of the campers, even some we didn't know ran up to congratulate us. I got hugs from my close friends: Piper, Clarisse (believe it or not), Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel (who were staying at Camp Half-Blood instead of Camp Jupiter for a while) as well as many others from siblings and even people I don't usually get along with.

After all of the initial excitement died down Chiron came up to us.

"It has been a long time since two Demigods have gotten married. I am extremely happy for you two. You were able to save the world, might I add twice, and still maintain the love you have for one another, I think this is very admirable." Tears started to well up in my eyes when Chiron finished, he had always been like a father to me and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that those were the words I had always wanted to hear from him. I could see the same feeling was coming over Percy, except he was hiding it better than I was. I dived in to hug Chiron, which at first he seemed surprised at, but relaxed into it after a few seconds. He hugged Percy and wished us goodnight, but before leaving turned to say:

"I am proud of you both."

That night, after Percy had walked me back to my cabin, I couldn't sleep. I knew that tomorrow Percy and I would go to Olympus to tell our parents about the engagement. That I was extremely worried about. But I knew I still needed to tell one person other than our parents about our engagement – Thalia.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 2! There will be more so please follow or favourite or review or something...(I just used loads of or's :L ) Anyway I hope you liked it!I promise I will update soon! :)**

**Love is being sent to you right now :)**

**Saltwater10**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't posted in ages, I have been really busy with school work :( Anyway, I know that this chapter isn't very good and is really short but I thought I should post something as it is the 2ND OF OCTOBER! I was really sad because my sister got the Mark of Athena but she won't let me read it until she has :( Does anyone else have it yet? Well i hope you like this chapter, i know it is not great but it was REALLY rushed :)**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

A few days after 'the big announcement' the hunters came to stay at camp. Of course this was the perfect opportunity for us to tell Thalia about our engagement, well when I say us I mean Annabeth. We both decided that it was the best thing to do as she is a hunter, you know, sworn off boys and stuff so she probably won't approve of us getting married so young.

Well, I was on my way to the lava wall when I happened to walk past the Athena cabin. I didn't mean to stop and eve's drop but wouldn't you if you heard your name being said over and over again? So naturally I stayed to listen for a bit. There were a lot of 'raised voices' for a while but I don't think she was angry, more of the kind of 'are you sure you want to do this' type thing. I couldn't quite understand what they were saying because they were using 'hushed/loud' voices, you can't quite understand what they are saying because you weren't in the conversation to start with sort of thing. But I caught bits of it:

"Annabeth you are only twenty-two! What about university and your architecture business you wanted?" Obviously Thalia.

"It just feels right, Thals. I love him…" I smiled at this. "Even if he is a seaweed brain sometimes."

"Hey!" I said without thinking. There was shuffling inside but before they could open the door I was gone.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was at the campfire. I was sitting alone on a log closest to the fire when Thalia approached me. She sat down to my left and stared into the fire. We sat silently for a few minutes, it wasn't that uncomfortable silence when someone is afraid to talk but the kind when there is so much to say, you don't have to.

"Annabeth asked me to be her maid of honour." Thalia said simply.

"That's great!" I looked at her. Her head was down and her raven hair had been blown into her face. She looked up and stared at me straight in my eye as if she was analysing me. I had known Thalia a long time now and I knew something was up, but even if I asked she would probably be too proud to say anything.

"Thals, what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong Percy."

"Look, I know there is, and I promise, in fact I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone not even Annabeth what it is." There was a loud clap of thunder.

"I have been thinking about it for a long time now." I gestured for her to continue. "It's not that I don't love it but…"

"Thals, you haven't said what it is yet."

"I think I might quit the Hunt." My mouth hung open, I didn't really know what to say; I thought that she loved the Hunt and all of the moving around and hunting down monsters.

"When Annabeth asked me to be her bridesmaid I realised that I want that. I want to be able to have a wedding with all of my friends and family together. To be completely happy, just for once. Not to have any burden to carry on your shoulders and the weight of other people's life's to carry." I sat there speechless. Honestly I didn't know what to say so I just held out my arms and hugged her.

"I never really wanted to become a hunter. But I didn't want to be the one of the prophesy even more. So I joined the Hunters and was happy for a while, the war came and past as did the next one and people kept 'leaving' and getting older. And one day I thought that I didn't want to be the only one left." She cried into my shirt, and no I have now found out that my powers don't extend to tears. I rubbed her back soothingly and she wiped her eyes, sat up straight and said:

"Thanks Percy, but remember you promised to not tell anyone, I haven't made my mind up yet."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to get shot down by lightning now would I?" I said with a cheeky wink.

"I will see you tomorrow, bye!" she jogged off towards the Artemis cabin and left me to my thoughts. I thought about what I would do if I had had the choice between an immortal life of the weight of the world on my shoulders… I don't know now I think about it. At that age maybe I would have.

I walked back to my cabin thinking about what had just happened, but my mind drifted towards the thought of tomorrow. That was the day that myself and Annabeth would tell our parents (from both sides) about our engagement. To put it lightly I was scared. Telling your girlfriends parents that you are going to get married is tough enough, not to mention that they are Olympian Gods who could turn you into dust if you did something wrong, like marry their daughter! I opened my cabin door, slammed it shut and flopped onto my bed. I wasn't exactly tired, but I had to get up REALLY early tomorrow morning on Annabeth's orders so we could get Mrs O'Leary and go and see our parents. 'Well that will be interesting' I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

******Well i hope you liked it, please review (i hate saying this because it is annoying) but it would actually make my day so please?**

**lots of love and i hope you all love the Mark of Athena! :)**

**Saltwater10 xx**


End file.
